Sad Song
by MinniMandy.0
Summary: . . . Mal en resumenes. pasen y lean. pasen y lean


**Sad Song**

-No...ella dijo que todo estaria bien- la chica sollozaba en el rincon  
-Sabes bien que todo acabo....Ya no esperanza-otra voz sono  
-CALLA...tu no la conoces, ella nunca miente-grito y se cubria los oidos  
-Ja, ja, ja....Ella nos mintio.

_Where once was light/Donde alguna vez hubo luz  
Now darkness falls/Ahora la oscuridad cae_

El Sol brillaba mientras una niña corria alegre siguiendo flores.  
"¿Recueras donde empezamos?"  
"En el jardin soleado"  
"Bien"  
Una niña pequeña corria siguiendo a una mariposa, cuando vio a su madre sentada entre las flores  
-Ven, Emily, jugemos juntas-la niña corrio hacia su madre y se lanzo a las flores  
-Nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?  
-Si, pero cuando lo haga volere por ti...

_Where once was love/Donde alguna vez hubo amor  
Love is no more/ Amor ya no más_

Un hombre aparecio de la nada y el cielo se oscurecio. Gritos. Golpees.  
-Note llevaras a mi hija- su voz ebria resonaba por el campo  
-Yo no...me la...llevare  
-CALLA!-la golpeo y el campo se rego en sangre.

_Don't say—goodbye/No digas--adios  
Don't say—I didn't try/No digas--ni lo intente_

"Y recuerdas el entierro?"  
"Si..."  
"Cuando el borracho sangro por ultima vez"

La niña tenia el cabello oscurecido y miraba con ojos aopagados. El hombre estaba herbio de nuevo y se preparaba para golpearla. Ella alzo la vista y vio como el se retocia de dolor. Y la sangre. Toda ella se empapo.

_These tears we cry/Estas lagrimas lloramos  
Are falling rain/Caen en lluvia_

El policia fdijo, "bala perdida". El forense dijo "ataque al corazon". Pero ella sabia que no era eso.  
El juez dicto un orfanato y ayuda spiquiastrica.  
El no sirvio de mucho, solo la ayudo a salir.  
"Ahi naci yo"  
"Ahi empezamos las dos"  
El spicologo fue encontrado muerto cubierto de desgarres, su cuerpo ya no era mas que una masa inmovil.  
Ella solo lloraba en un rincon viendo la lluvia, y no dejaba su cuerpo de escurrir la sangre del medico.

_For all the lies you told us/Por todas las mentiras que nos dijiste  
The hurt, the blame!/¡El dolor, la blasfemia!_

-Ella dijo que no me dejaria-hablaba sola  
-Pero lo hiso...Nos dejo  
-Ella...Ella  
-Ella juro volver por las dos...Y jamas volvio.

_And we will weep to be so alone/Y estamos llorando de estar tan solas  
We are lost/Estamos peridas_

La puerta se abrio.  
-Emily...¿Con quien hablas?  
-¡Dejanos! No te necesitamos...Todos mienten menos nosotras...Todos mienten-arrojo una lampara y la mujer salio corriendo.  
-¡Balsfemas somos...y nadie lo cambia...Blasfemias somos y nadie lo cambia!

_We can never go home/Podemos nunca volver a casa_

-Ah hablado blasfemias  
-Madre, tranquilicese, ya sabe como son las chicas  
-Pe...  
-Nada, dejelo asi. Ya estara mejor al rato.

-No hay que volver, no queremos volver  
-Pero no nos daran comida, habra que portarnos bien. Por favor  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Solo por que lo pides

_So in the end/Asi que al final  
I'll be—what I will be/Sera--Lo que alguna vez fuimos_

-Nos portremos bien, madre. Lo sentimos de verdad  
-Esta bien señorita Emily, venga, vayamos a almorzar  
-¡Almuerzo! ¡Almuerzo! perfecto perfecto, gracias madre.  
-Eres una buena chica.  
-Si, si. Emily buena chica, Emily ser una buena chica

_No loyal friend/No leal amigo  
Was ever there for me/Siempre estuvo ahi para mi_

La mujer la observo. Tan corrompida, cuanto habia cambiado. Ya no era una sola. Estaba dividida, daba pena verla, seguia siendo hermosa, pero aun asi, estaba rota. No existia mas la Emily del pasado. Ahora era Emily's Jamas volveria a la normalidad. Se negaba. Queria que su madre volviera por ella, pero ella habia muerto tragiamente y ella aun estaba manchada por rasto de sangre seguia en ella.

_Now we say—goodbye/Ahora decimos---Adios  
We say—you didn't try.../Decimos--Nunca lo intentaste..._

Subio a su cuarto, y miro su foto.  
-Nunca lo dijiste enserio. MENTISTE  
-Todos mienten, todo miente  
-No te burles de mi...Con esa sonrisa no ganaras nada...¿entiendes? NADA

_These tears you cry/Estas lagrimas que lloras  
Have come too late/Han venido muy tarde_

Una lagrima se extendio por la imagen.  
-No llores...Tu lo insitaste...Tu insitaste al Borracho!  
-Lo hiciste por cobarde. NI SIQUIERA TE DEFENDISTE

_Take back the lies/Toma de vuelta las mentiras  
The hurt, the blame!/¡El dolor, la blasfemia!_

-Sufriras...pagaras como todos aqui!- Se levanto y cerro los ojos-Doblegate...  
Todo se movio. Todo revento.

_And you will weep/Y tu estaras llorando  
When you face the end alone/Con tu rostro en el solo final_

Temblo. Crujio. Se partio. Y todo callo. Ruinas y sangre.

_You are lost!/¡Tu estas perdido!  
You can never go home/Nunca podras ir a casa_

La madre miro al cielo e imploro. Pero nada respondio. Todo acabo.

_You are lost!/¡Tu estas perdido!  
You can never go home/Nunca podras volver a casa_

La imagen lloro la sangre que slai a abobotones de ñla srocas. Todo habia acabado.


End file.
